


Trick Or Treat!

by charlesss



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Not really though, Some Plot, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: Roman is bummed that he can't go Trick-or-Treating with his friends.Spoiler alert: he gets to go Trick-or-Treating with his friends.





	Trick Or Treat!

It was the sound of the doorbell ringing for the millionth time that night that brought him to his senses. He took a deep breath and pulled a convincing smile from some tiny well of happiness deep inside, then opened the door with a certain brand of enthusiasm he normally reserved for performances. In front of him stood six or seven small children, all dressed up as Disney characters.

 

“Trick or Treat!” they all said, many of them yelling it with such pizzazz that it took Roman a moment to recover.

 

“Well, look at all these lovely royals,” Roman said with a gasp, bringing a hand to his chest dramatically. “Welcome to my kingdom, kiddos!”

 

He pulled a large purple bowl of candy out from behind his chair and crouched down to let them each grab some.

 

“Take as much as you'd like,” he said, watching as certain children's eyes lit up as they came back to grab a handful more, while others just gave him a shy smile and walked away with their single piece of candy.

 

“What do we say?” one of the adults asked as the kids started to walk away. Roman received a chorus of “Thank you!”'s as they walked down his driveway, and then the door was closed and he was back on his phone. His smile left faster than any of the trick-or-treaters had as he pulled up Discord, checking on the latest message from Patton.

 

Happy Pappy Patton: sorry, we're running late

Happy Pappy Patton: u okay handing out candy 4 now??

 

Roman bit his lip, wanting to text that  _ no, he was  _ not  _ okay with it, he needed to get out and  _ do  _ something. _

 

Princey: yeah it's no problem!!!

 

He groaned, facepalming as he read his own message. He knew Patton would speed up and get to him faster if he just asked, he knew it would be no problem for him - so why didn't he just ask?! He was forced away from his thoughts when the doorbell rang again. He was met with a group of moonshadow elves who looked suspiciously like human teenagers, and while he smiled big on the outside, he could feel all of his energy melting away only an hour into the night.

 

°•°

 

Patton glanced at the bags that filled up the passenger seat, pursing his lips as Logan approached the car and pulled the door open.

 

“Salutations,” he said through a pair of plastic vampire teeth. Patton waved in response, suppressing a smile at the image. Logan climbed into the backseat, plopping down next to Virgil.

 

“Heya,” Virgil muttered, folding further into himself where he sat. He pulled out his phone and aggressively punched in the password, relaxing a little when it unlocked on the first try. Logan did his best to ignore him, knowing that this was what he needed at the moment. Instead, he focused on Patton, giving his werewolf costume a quick once-over before deciding to strike up a conversation.

 

“Werewolf, huh?”

 

“I like puppies, and dogs, y'know!” Patton said with a grin, though Logan could see quite easily that it was forced. It disappeared far too quickly once Patton had finished speaking, not to mention his voice was higher than usual, perhaps a bit fast, too.

 

“I think it looks quite nice,” Logan amended, taking note of the realistic snout and ears on his face. That at least put a wobbly smile on his cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Virgil helped me make it,” Virgil picked up slightly at Patton's words, looking around as if it would help him to see what they were talking about. 

 

“Well, the craftsmanship is wonderful,” Logan repeated with a nod. Virgil smiled for just a moment before his face was hidden behind his phone and hands. “Are we ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, let's go pick up our prince!” Patton said, his tone a bit lighter than before. He turned the keys and passed the aux cord to Virgil, bracing for “Spooky Scary Skeletons” and “This is Halloween” to be played on repeat. He was not disappointed.

 

°•°

 

When Roman heard the doorbell ringing for the forty billionth time that night, he was hoping, praying, even, that it would be his friends. He wasn't sure, though, so he still summoned his eager smile and showbiz flair as he swung the door open.

 

“Trick or treat!” his smile fell a bit as he was met with a trio of teens. All three of their costumes were unrecognizable, one in a leather jacket with a paper taped on his chest, the other with the word “task” taped on his chest, and the third perhaps not wearing a costume at all. The three looked almost exactly the same, so Roman could only deduce that they were triplets.

 

“What interesting costumes!” Roman gasped, pulling out his candy bowl once more. It had been refilled many times that night, and so for once he was thankful for Virgil's stash of Halloween candy (all of which was new - Roman checked, just to be sure) that never seemed to run out.

 

“Thanks,” the one in the leather jacket said, pulling out a Starbucks cup as he dropped some candy in his pillowcase. “They were pretty low-effort.”

 

“Well, at least you're having fun in them!” Roman reminded them. “Happy Halloween!”

 

He got three echoes of his words thrown his way from across the driveway before the door was closed, and Roman was sagging into his chair again. He grumbled and pulled out his phone, sighing when there were no new messages from anybody. How late were these guys planning on being?!

 

The doorbell rang again, and Roman shoved the candy bowl behind his chair for a more dramatic reveal later. He pulled the door open, and-

 

“Trick or treat, bitch,” Virgil said, earning a “Language, kiddo!” from Patton and a quite scoff from Logan, not to mention a humongous grin from Roman.

 

“I thought you guys would never come!” Roman said, practically bouncing up and down as he observed their costumes. Patton was a werewolf, a nice change from the vampire he'd been in years prior. Logan had taken that costume as his own this year, looking more convincing than Roman liked. Virgil, of course, was Sally, and he looked up at Roman with a tiny smile and worried eyes.

 

Roman grinned and stepped forward, embracing Virgil in a hug. Virgil groaned but leaned into his embrace, glad that he finally had the Jack Skellington he was lacking. “We're quite the pair, aren't we Pat?” Roman grinned, suppressing the urge to ruffle Virgil's red-dyed hair.

 

“You guys look so cute together!!” Patton responded, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Let's go get that candy, huh guys?”

 

“Yeah,” Roman said, his heart already feeling lighter. “Let's.”


End file.
